Marvel Comics/Adam-X
' Adam Neramani' is an alias of a Shi'ar-mutant hybrid who also goes by Adam-X and X-Treme. He is an ally of the X-Men and formerly was affiliated with Strong Industries, the Shi'ar Empire, and the Crystal Claws. Origin The man known as Adam-X was raised by a farmer named Jonath in a village on the Ch'Reesharaa planet in the Shi'ar Empire. He himself described the life on the planet as very harsh and hard to survive. At some point, the villagers captured wounded Imperial Guards, helped them recover, and then released them. However, the Guards returned and destroyed the village with Adam being the sole survivor. He escaped from the planet and wandered from place to place for years. Never staying in one location for too long, he became a fierce warrior and an experienced pilot. Under mysterious circumstance, he found himself on Earth remembering almost nothing about his life, including his name. Appearance Adam-X is a male who stands 6'2" tall and weighs approximately 210 pounds (95 kilograms). He has blue eyes and blond hair. He also has metal stubs on the back of his hands that serve an unknown, if any, purpose; pointed ears; and royal Shi'ar markings. Relatives *Ka'ardum (paternal great-uncle) *D'Ken Neramani (father) *Jonath (adoptive father) *Lilandra Neramani (paternal aunt) *Cal'syee Neramani (paternal aunt) *Gabriel Summers (uncle) *Charles Xavier (ex-uncle) *Sharra Neramani (paternal half-sister or cousin) *Heather Cameron (possible cousin) *Davis Cameron (possible cousin) *White Noise (cousin) *Black Light (cousin) *unborn cousin Powers and Abilities Powers Shi'ar-Human Physiology: '''As a Shi'ar-Human hybrid, Adam-X has certain physical abilities far superior than those of ordinary humans, including: *Superhuman Strength:' He can lift about 500 pounds. *Superhuman Speed:'' He can move over a few miles in a matter of seconds. *''Superhuman Agility:'' His physical agility is about ten times that of a normal human. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' His reflexes and ability to move are far superior to both human and Shi'ar. *''Superhuman Vision:'' He can see objects at least a mile away with precise clarity. *''Regenerative Healing Factor'' Electrokinetic Haemopyrokinesis: Adam-X can send an electric surge through oxygenated blood which leads to the ignition of the electrolytes present in blood, thus causing a person to burn from the inside out. To use his power, Adam-X must first saturate his opponent's blood with oxygen. He usually uses various blades to injure his opponent and cause bleeding, thus oxygenating their blood. He will sometimes use the trigger word "burn" to activate his power. When employing his power, his eyes glow with a reddish light. The intensity of the burn is variable: he is capable of producing merely a warming sensation to incinerating a person within a matter of seconds. Adam-X can affect multiple targets with his power, the average intensity of which is enough to stun. Doing so, however, takes tremendous effort, usually leaving Adam-X in a weakened state. For this reason, his abilities are not often used against multiple targets. Abilities *'Combat:' Adam-X is an extremely accomplished fighter. **''Blade Combat'' **''Knife-Throwing'' *'Aviation:' He is also skilled at piloting Shi'ar starships. *'Tracking' *'Acrobatics' Equipment Thet'je: Adam-X wields cybernetic, retractable blocking blades named Thet'je that are forged of an unknown Shi'ar metal. Throwing Knives Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutant-Shi'ar Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Haemopyrokinesis Category:Combat Category:Blade Combat Category:Knife-Throwing Category:Aviation Category:Tracking Category:Acrobatics Category:Shi'ar Empire Category:Males